


Sleep, Not This.

by finnigannyles



Series: Suga and Daichi are gross and cute fuckers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eproctophilia, Fluff, M/M, im disgusting lmaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnigannyles/pseuds/finnigannyles
Summary: anonymous asked:Suga and Daichi farting on each other I nEED this





	Sleep, Not This.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gross but if you wanna request something, my tumblr for this kind of stuff is 'gassy-guts'.

Another odd gurgling noise flooded Sugawara’s ears that night as his back laid against Daichi’s chest. Suga opened an eye to this and Daichi looked away from his boyfriend, hoping he didn’t hear the noise that came from his stomach. Again.  
“The peppers and onions are bothering you aren’t they?” Suga questioned groggily. His speech always slurred when he was tired. But nonetheless. the dinner they had was bothering Suga too. But his stomach wasn’t nearly as loud about it. Daichi made a quiet sleepy noise as he buried his face in the back of his boyfriend’s neck.  
“No, they’re not. I’m fine, sweetheart.”  
“Tell that to that unhappy sounding stomach of yours.” Suga said with a small grin on his face. Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit.  
“Alright, alright. I’m just a little gassy, is all.” The younger male said quietly. Suga gave a small nod to the other. And the two laid in silence. Daichi’s arms around Suga, Suga looking out the window as they laid in bed peacefully.

Until a prominent fart broke the quiet and peaceful atmosphere.

Suga made a small surprised noise at first before breaking out into a giggling fit and covering his nose as he moved to face the other.  
“Daichi!” Sugawara said through giggles. Daichi couldn’t stop giggling either.  
“Sorry! It just.. slipped out! But now I get to see that cute giggling face of yours..” He said as he got on his knees to tickle the other. One thing Daichi knows well about his boyfriend is that he’s horribly ticklish. As Daichi tickles the other, Suga’s giggling turns into full on laughter until a fart comes out of him too. Both of them stop completely before laughing again; Daichi covering his nose dramatically.  
“Babe that really stinks!” He teases.  
“You started it!” Suga says in between laughter. Daichi thinks for a moment and a smirk comes onto his face.  
“You’re right, I did..” Daichi mumbles as he reaches for the covers. Suga’s pupils follow his boyfriend’s movements.  
“What are you-” Is all Sugawara can say before another loud fart is heard along with,  
“Dutch oven!” by Daichi. And that’s when Daichi covers Suga with the blankets. Suga squirms, yelps, laughs, and covers his nose under the blankets.  
“You’re such a kid!” Suga says in between laughter and coughing under the blankets.  
“I know. But you love me anyway.~” Daichi teases and eventually lets the other go. When Suga pops his head out of the blankets, he takes a deep breath in and out before laying on his side like before. Daichi chuckles and lays next to his lover again; wrapping his arms around him and letting Suga’s back rest against his chest.  
“Are you done now?” Suga questions groggily; drowsiness hitting him once more.  
“Mhm,” Daichi hums a response to the older male’s question.  
“But what about you?” He continues. Suga just lets out a sleepy noise as well as a loud and bassy fart right on the others’ lap. Daichi looks halfway surprised due to it being so loud and also because it was right on his lap. He felt a twinge of arousal but he didn’t think much of it. He was tired.  
“Does that answer your question?” Suga asked.  
“You’re gross.” Daichi teased.  
“I know. So are you. But I love you anyway.”


End file.
